Forever Too Long
by Yellowbuggedsavior
Summary: When Jo shows up at Henry's house in the season/series finale. Henry was so nervous with how he was going to explain everything to Jo.


Henry was about to tell her everything… she walked into the store with Abe and Henry not knowing exactly what to expect.

"Henry you guys are really quiet, it's freakin' me out."

 _She looked at them confused on what was going on._

"Jo, you see… I don't think you really want to know."

 _Henry and Jo stare at each other and Abe is just smirking at Henry knowing everything he is about to tell Jo_

 _After a couple minutes of just staring at each other and then at anything else in the room Jo finally answered._

"But Henry, I am here for you, I just need you to know that. You don't seem to trust me and, well, I just need you to or we can't work together anymore."

 _Henry tilted his head and looked at Jo sincerely to soak in what words she had just spoken._

"Jo, of course I know that. You are my _friend_."

 _Jo looked at Henry in a way that Henry knew she wanted him to continue on from there and tell her his secret…_

"Well you see,"

 _He panicked. He doesn't know what to tell her. He can't possibly tell her EVERYTHING. She wouldn't believe him or he will be sent away. He would miss Jo and where he had finally found a home. He looked at Abe who is looking at him noticing the panic in his father's eyes. He just wants his father to be okay when he is gone but he sees that he isn't going to tell Jo the whole truth_

"You remember the stalker I had in the beginning? The one we "caught""

"Yeah? Of course I remember."

"Well, you caught the wrong guy.. That wasn't him."

 _Jo sat up in her chair and looked intrigued with what Henry was telling her_

"Henry what are you talking about? That doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't you tell me this sooner?"

 _Henry realized that Jo was starting to look mad with Henry when she had stood up and walked passed him so that he couldn't see her face so he got up and stood a few feet away from her_

"Jo, you don't understand, that guy I killed was framed to look like he was my stalker but that night after you talked to me in the store he called me and talked to me on the phone."

 _Jo turned around surprisingly fast making Henry jump and widen his eyes_

"You mean to tell me that you knew since that night and didn't tell me? Why would you keep this a secret Henry? I am a detective! It's my job to help people in these situations!"

 _She was so caught up in the moment she didn't even remember why she was there and that he was about to tell her his LONG story all she could think of is that for this whole time Henry had known his stalker was still out there and he didn't trust her enough to come to her so she started to walk towards the door to leave_

"Jo! Where are you going? You can't leave upset like this."

 _He grabbed her wrist to pull her back right before she reached the door and it halted her to a stop. Even though she stopped she would not turn to look at Henry for anything he tried everything to get her to look at him._

"Henry, just stop," she said defeated "I don't want to hear anymore, I get that you don't trust me, I thought we were closer but apparently I was wrong. Just let me go, I'll just leave, it's okay, I've done fine so far."

 _She tried to walk away again but he wouldn't allow it. He didn't want to lose her, she was way too important to him. He turned her towards him gripping her by her shoulders._

"Jo, NO, I am not just letting you walk out of here, I trust you SO much its insane! You are my best friend I can't lose you and in fact I don't want to lose you! I understand if you don't want me to tell you anymore but I would love to tell you my life story because you are so important to me. You can't give up on us that easily. Okay?"

 _In the middle of that speech somewhere, around where he said that he didn't want to lose her made her look up into his eyes. She realized that he had been trying to get her focus but all she could do was stare out the front door or at the ground but when she finally did look at him he saw the concern and the love in his eyes and then she felt it.. She had tears filling her eyes._

"I'm so sorry Henry."

"Why?" he giggled

"For freaking out before you even started telling me the whole story"

"It's quite alright"

 _She relaxes her shoulders and walks back over to where she was sitting. She didn't notice how Henry was watching her with relief that she wasn't trying to leave anymore. He followed her over and sat down as well._

"Okay," Jo drew out with a shy smile "where were we?"


End file.
